


Hinder

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [38]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Hinder- to slow or impede the progress ofBarriss Offee is sick and tired of the cell she is in hindering her connection to the force.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Hinder

Barris grumbled. She had been in this stupid force-suppressing cell for who knows how long. She didn’t hear much, but she had heard reports of the war getting worse and worse. Those fools! She was right and they didn’t do anything despite her warnings. She exclaimed in discontent when she tried and failed, yet again to grasp the force long enough to open her door. Defeated, she slumped back onto the bench that passed for her bed. She wondered if she would ever leave the dark grey cell of hers.


End file.
